Forbiden to love
by Xxultimate.Bella.CullenxX
Summary: Hi!This is my first story!Please do not be harsh with me if it is horrible.And I hope you like it!LOVE YOU! Bye!
1. saw something :P

Forbidden to Love

**Hi! This is my first story! Please don't make fun of me if it's lame. I worked really hard on this so please go easy on me. And also REVEIW PEOPLE! But please no hate mail! Only **

**Luuuuuuuuvvvvve mail!!**

**!do NOT read if you are not don't with New moon!And also I do Not own twilight!So suck it up!**

**Bye!Love you!**

Chapter one:Trip,Fall,Edward,Emmett.

It was was at the Cullen's was talking to Emmett while Edward was working on his car.

Bella's POV

Emmett and I were talking at Edward's house.I never got to talk to him much,since Rosalie made sure he was always to busy to talk to me.

Hi Emmett!

I could fell Rosalie's glare in my back. I think she has noticed that I've been trying to make little conversations with him. I think she thinks I like him. I don't know why she would think that when I'm already getting.....married to Edward. The hate of the word made me look disgusted.I think Emmett noticed.

Bella are you OK?

Yes I'm fine.

Emmett's POV

Rosalie hated when I tried to have a conversation like this with Bella. She knew how I felt about her. I thought she was the cutest thing on the planet. I actually liked her more than Rosalie. If Rose knew that I'm sure I'd be toast. It's just that Bella is nicer, sweeter, and definitely funnier than Rose. But when she was hurt by Edward. And she turned insane because of him. I felt like ripping his head off for that! I wanted to end his existence right now. But I don't think Bella would adapt so well. I wanted to stay with Bella. Just then Bella puckered her face in a disguised mask.

Bella are you ok?I asked worried I offended her in anyway.

Yes. I'm fine. What about you? I chuckled.

I'm good.

She went to sit on the couch. When she fell and she twisted her ankle, it looked broke. Then Edward joy! Here to make EVERYTHINHG BETTER! I yelled that in my head.

Bella's POV

I went to sit on the couch after me and Emmett's kind-of conversation. When I tripped, Of course I would. Edward was there in a second. He was holding me. When I fell I knew I had broken my ankle because, I twisted my foot so far back that I think it touched the skin right above my ankle.

Are you ok? Edward asked holding my ankle.

I thought I saw Edward look over to Emmett with a weird look on his face. I think he heard something in Emmett's mind that Emmett didn't want anyone to hear.

It just hurts a little bit. Not like I haven't broken this ankle before.

Bella. Edward said in a disapproving tone.

Could you please be more careful for me?

Maybe.

He put his lips to mine.

Please. He whispered into my mouth.

I became light headed. And I was sure all of the vampires in the room could hear my heart beat. It kind of embarrassed me that All of Edward's brothers and sisters were watching me.

I'll try.

Good he said pressing his perfect lips to mine. Then in a second his lips were gone.

Awwww.....I groaned, sad by his short kiss.

Edward chuckled.

Let's get you to Carlisle.

Edward lifted me up and carried me to Carlisle's office. Carlisle didn't seem surprised at all to see Edward carrying me with a dangling ankle. Actually he seemed quite calm.

Bella did you trip?

Yes. Though I don't think it's that serious.

Alright let's take you to the kitchen table.

I was on the kitchen table before. On my last birthday. But I try to block that from my mind now.

Edward you don't have to stay. I said, Even though I wanted him to stay really badly.

I'm staying.

Alright then. I said celebrating in my head that he wouldn't leave.

Edward sat next to me kissing me while Carlisle was doing God knows what to my foot. I was too distracted by Edward. Which I think that was what he was going for. I loved him so much. I really still wondered if he is just acting to love me because of the guilt. Though I know that's will always love me, and he always has. I just didn't know.

It's all done. Carlisle said.

Yay!

Let's take you home.

Fine. I said grumpily since I had to go home.

We ran home. I loved riding on his back now.

Emmett's POV

When he kissed her it felt like getting eaten by a werewolf. No even worse, it felt like getting eaten by a Jacob black. I hate that kid. I wish he would just get over her and leave her alone. Why does he need to make her more stressed? She is already becoming a vampire in a few weeks. Why should he stress her out more?

I saw every kiss. I spied on them in the kitchen. It hurt so badly. It felt like the werewolf thing again. I wish I could walk up to Bella right now and just kiss her show her what she is missing. I know that would be wrong, But one of these days I don't think I could hold myself back. I guess I'll have to work on my self control some more. :(

**How did you like the first chapter? Please be nice and don't tell me how much you hate it. I only want god reviews! It's only my first story so please don't be hard on me. Thanks for reading! BYE! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!!**


	2. DIE JACOB!

Chapter TWO!!!!

Bella's POV

As I slept in Edward's arms that night, I thought about something I thought I noticed in Emmett's face. Not how it looked like he Ugh ….loved me. That sounded ridiculous . I feel stupid for thinking it. But I thought I saw something in his eyes that looked like hurt .When Edward kissed me,I think Emmett was disgusted , and I think hurt. I'm an would he be hurt?I was the one laying on the ground with a broken was just worried that he hurt Edward's…….. fiancée.I think Edward noticed my discomfort.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Can I see Jacob tomorrow" I asked trying to cover up what was really bothering me.

"Bella I told you if you think he is safe I think he is at least not to dangerous".

I was about to say thank-you until I heard the end of his sentence.I was going to say something but I chose not least he didn't use the word dog. And I don't want to start a fight with Edward.

"Good night Bella."

"Night."

In a few minutes I fell asleep. In the morning Edward left to get I got dressed to of course.I called Jacob's house to see if it was Ok to come down so early.I probably would get usually slept in.

"Hello."Said Billy in His low voice. I wasn't surprised.

"Hi Jake awake yet?"

"No."

"Do you care if I come down and wait for him to wake up?"

"No,You can come down."

"thanks."

Just then Charlie came down.

"Hey Dad!Do you care if I go to La Push to see Jake?"I already knew his answer.

"Sure go ahead!"

"I'll order some pizza."

"Thanks dad."

"Be back later"

"Alright."

I went outside ,and of course Edward was there in the driver's seat.I climbed in on the passenger side. Apparently Charlie wasn't looking, so we were drove to the line and got out.

"Where is he?"Said Edward. Wondering why Jake wasn't across from us waiting with a rude glare for Edward and a smile for me.

"I'm suppost to wait for him at his is still sleeping."I was worried he would be mad about me driving there seemed calm I said bye and drove to Jake's house.

Emmett's POV

I asked Alice What Bella would be was suspicious,but she told me she couldn't see her future ,because she would probably be with Jacob.I didn't like that.I never liked knowing she befriended a when I didn't care for her as much as I do now.I used to think she was a silly human who is just making our lives she is still making life hard,but she is a nice caring is very exciting,but she doesn't think that.

I was about to walk out the door to go spy on Bella.I didn't care about the damn treaty.

"Where are you going Emmett?"Alice said with a confused look on her face."I'm uuuhhhhh……going to get some………….Boots!Yeah boots!"Why?"She said with a strange look on her face."Can't a man get some stylish boots,so he can fit in,and finally talk to Jessica Stanly?"Why would you want to talk to that brat?"Her forehead had lines across it."I happen to think she happens to be very pretty and kind."I said holding back my would blow my cover."Whatever."She finally gave up.

I finally walked out the door and ran to La I found Jacob and Bella at first beach sitting on a log.I hid in a were just walking down the beach talking,and HOLDING HANDS!I wanted to rip his throat all of the sudden he HUGGED HER!!!I jumped out of the of the bush and ripped him off of her then I tackled when I heard Bella screaming,"Emmett STOP!GET OFF OF HIM!WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

I got off of him."What the hell are you doing!"Screamed off of her you DOG!"I screamed the last word."What are you doing Emmet?"Bella asked in a sweet voice."I came to see if you were sent he said if anything like this happens ,kill Jacob."That does not sound like Edward at all!He promised he would never hurt Jake!"Well maybe he changed his mind."I said tring to keep why I really came here unnoticeable."Here I'll just leave Bella."My plan at escaping quickly didn't work."Wait blood sucker."You just broke the treaty!"I could tear your head off right now!"Don't you think that will hurt Bella?"I said trying to save my about you don't talk about it or think about it ,and I will pay you back , 'kay?" "with what?"He said.I knew he was going to get as much as he could out of this.I'll give you my jeep."I said with a weak face lit up with joy."And a thousand bucks?"He added."I guess".I said in defeat.I gave him the keys to my jeep and I reached out my wallet and gave him the looked surprised that I already had the money."The jeep is in the garage.I have to Bella!"I said happier at the stood there the whole time through the conversation with a strange confused face.I ran to my Jake came,everybody was were about to go out side,but Jacob got in the car and drove looked at me.I just ran up to my room and locked the door.I knew it couldn't keep them they would respect the fact that I wanted t be alone.

**What did you guys think?I thought you guys deserved this!I am soooooo sorry it took me so long.I'll make it up to you next chapter!Thanks for the good thank you to the people who helped me with my you!**

**Love,**

**Mandy**


	3. gone

Chapter 3

Emmett's pov

I sat on my bed the rest of the day.I wanted to be alone.I just lost my jeep because I was being stupid and overprotective .If I ever went out with Bella she would say I was more over protective than she would be mad at me.I know she gets irritated when Edward puts his foot down.

Suddenly there were two quick knocks on the door."Can I come in?"It was Edward's sounded nervous."Yeah….come in."He walked in."Ummm….,Emmett your thoughts have been bothering me lately." "What do you mean?"I said trying to play dumb.I was thinking about the boots that I was supposedly buying to make Jessica Stanly like me."Why would you care about me thinking about Jessica Stanely?"He laughed."I meant the thoughts you've been having about Bella."He said not happy anymore."Emmett,Why do you keep thinking about her?" "I can't tell you."I said sheepishly."Well I guess I'll have to tell Bella that your thoughts are on her."He said trying to make me tell him."Alright, thanks."I said trying to make him think I didn't care for her."Whatever Emmett, Bye."He ran out of the .He thought I was planning on doing something bad to her.I could would be surprised , but he is never going to be surprised by the news "Emmett loves Bella"ever.

All the sudden the door flew open and banged the door hard against the wall."YOU WHAT!?!?HOW EMMETT,HOW???YOU CAN'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!"He was screaming at me."Edward calm down."I was not sure if he was going to ripe my head I know I would win the fight for Bella."Emmett what about Rosalie!?!?You love her,you can't hurt her like that!You can't hurt me like that either!You have to forget about Bella!"All of the sudden Rosalie came through the door furious."EMMETT!!!"I jumped out the window.I didn't want to face them now.I ran into a forest near my house.I wanted to think about whether I should dump Rose and try to get Bella.I doubt she would want to go with I would offer to take her to Alaska or somewhere that no one could find could live together would get married,then have a kid,then I would change we would live the rest of our lives of the sudden I heard running.I knew it would be Rose and I Started to run to Bella's then a hand caught me."Emmett!"It was Edward."You can't do this to Rosalie."He said in a calmer voice."She's in your bedroom on the floor screaming."And you know I would kill you if you tried to take Bella from me."He said with a threatening edge in his tone."Edward,I'm ot going to take Bella away from you.I'm going to go away and let all of you live happily without me.I know it will be easier."I said.I knew it would be better for everyone,even me if I just left."Emmett you know we don't want you to leave,just stop making plans to run away with Bella.""I don't think I can do that Edward,and I'm not leaving because of you or the rest of the family,I'm leaving because of before he could say a word I ran away.I didn't know where I wanted to go so I just kept I hit Texas ,I stopped.I decided it couldn't remind me of Forks or I stayed.

Edward's POV

I ran back to the house.I felt like crying,but it was I got to the house I told everyone what happened.I could hear Rosalie's screams from up got worse when I got to the end of my was devastated. I decided to go tell Bella.I didn't want to though ,because I knew she would blame herself,because he left so he could stop thinking about her.I heard that in his mind when he ran away. I went to Bella's house to tell her the started crying like I thought she always hurt me to see her cry.I pulled her into my whispered in her ear" It will be alright."Charlie came in to see what was wrong and her excuse was that she thought she broke her toe.I would have laughed if she wasn't in pain.I calmed her down enough to make her quite enough that Charlie couldn't she finally stopped crying and got to I thought about did he like Bella.I remember he was the one that called her"Just a human."It makes no sense. I guess I'll never know the reason behind favorite brother is gone.

**That's the terrible ending to my for !**


End file.
